fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashiroto The Hedgehog
Summary Ashiroto the hedgehog was born in a alternate universe, With Superhuman Speed, Strength, Stamina, And more. His mom was killed by robotnik (Main Timeline) when he was 12 Years old. because she had a chaos emerald and wouldn't give it to him. he trained for a year to finally defeat robotnik. He saw robotnik going out of the main timeline, and going to kill Ashiroto to take his emerald. but he attacked robotnik after his training. robotnik fled to the main timeline, and ashiroto followed him. Ashiroto was then recruited to the freedom fighters including sonic, in the main timeline. Powers And Stats Tier: High 5-A | 5-B | High 4-C ' '''Name: Ashiroto ' '''Origin: '''Sonic The Hedgehog: Ashiroto '''Gender: Male Age:13 Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Self-Ressurection, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1, Type 3, Type 4), Resurrection Negation, Power Nullification, Flight, Immortality Negation, Irreversible Destruction, Death Manipulation, Rage Power, Regeneration (High-Godly), Time Stop, Resistance To Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification etc. Absorbtion, Text Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Negation, Casuality Negation, Healing, BFR (Can Teleport Others to his Pocket Dimension, Where there is no Oxygen but it is easy to escape for characters who can Survive Without Oxygen and there is a big portal where characters can escape) Statistics Amplification, Regeneration Negation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level+ 'As Super Ashiroto (Defeated Robotnik's Machine, E.V.I.L, Who made an explosion that spread out to other planets) '| Planet Level '(Overpowered an Attack That destroyed a planet) | '''Large Star Level '(His Hyper Ashiroto Form Is leagues above his Super Form) | Some Attacks can Ignore Conventional Durability 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '(Ran So fast not even Robotnik's Eggmobile Could Keep up with Him) | FTL+ (Outran Lasers, And Escaped a Giant Black Hole) 'Massively FTL+ '(Went to the Sun So fast, Not even Robotnik's camera, which Recorded a Giant Laser that went through 1/4 Of the milky way Galaxy in 12 seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Went Through Half of a galaxy in a second in his Hyper Form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level+ | Planet Level | Large Star Level Durability: Large Star Level+ '''(Survived hits from Robotniks Clone Of Ashiroto) '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Large Star Level Intelligence: Genius ''' '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Soul Steal: Takes the enemies soul. * Chaos Beam: '''Shoots a beam * '''Chaos Blast: '''Does the exact same thing shadow does with this move * '''Devil Eyes:Looks Into the enemy's eyes for 0.00001 seconds which intentionally instantly kills the enemy, However, If you have Resistance to Death Manipulation or 1-B '''It will not work on you. * '''Time Stop: '''Freezes time. * '''Power Take: Takes the enemies Power, Which gives Ashiroto a very high advantage. * Deadly Snap: He snaps his fingers, Which kills all evil that hears it. If you have resistance to death manipulation, then you will not be affected. If you are 1-B '''You will survive. * '''Immortality Steal: Takes the enemy's immortality * Maybe: Says maybe which changes what happens at his will * Regeneration: Can heal from his entire reality being destroyed including his soul, and his entire body. * Self-Revive: Revives Himself When he dies * Can't Fix It: Powers up any of his beams, If it destroys something, It's irreversible. does not work on characters that have resistance to Irreversible damage Or '''1-B '''Characters. and if you have High-Mid Regeneration you will heal from it. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Healing Users Category:Immortals Category:Casuality Users Category:Reality Warpers